Occulta Occulto
by violet-haired-blue-eyed-ninja
Summary: When the Esquires were sent off to do another mission, they expected it to be a normal test, what they didn't expect to do was reveal secrets that may cause them their lives. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hidden Artifact

**Author's Note: Minna-san! This is what I've been addicted in and I wanted to write a fanfic about it! Hope you'll like this! **

"A magical item?" Rin asked his brother.

"Ah. That will be your next test as Esquires." Yukio answered while handing out papers of their mission order. "All of you will be sent to the mission with limited supplies. You will have five days to complete the mission, failure to do so will lead to necessary punishment."

"This will be a piece of cake! We're only going to find an artifact? Tse. What is this hide and seek?"

"Teme…" Bon growled while clenching his arms.

"Maa. Maa, Bon." Shima said.

"Dewa, I'll give you three hours to prepare your gear. Meet me back at the entrance of the cram school. Youkaishimashuta?"

"Hai!" all seven answered.

Yukio was walking out the door when Konekomaru asked a question, "Sensei? Where will the mission take place?"

Yukio smirked darkly before answering, "The Vatican."

Silence…

Then…

"WHAT?"

Three hours later~

The group of eight, the esquires, Yukio the exorcist and Shura… the other… exorcist, were in front of the door that'll lead them to the Vatican headquarters. All of them were carrying a small duffel bag of the gear that they thought was necessary for the mission.

Yukio, with a twist of the key, unlocked the doors to whatever future the Esquires will have.

All seven of them stared dumbly at the large walls and tall columns of the Vatican.

"Awesomw!" Rin exclaimed.

"It's so big!" Shiemi called out with her hands raised above her head.

"What an amazing structure." Bon mumbled.

"Hai. Now, let me go into depth about this mission." Yukio stated.

Suddenly, all of them wore a more serious persona.

"The Vatican is a large building, as you can see. The Vatican has approved of this mission so that they can at least have some hand in your training and also see to personally watch your development and abilities. Not only physically but mentally. They added a little twist and a little challenge to this mission. You will encounter them in your quest to locate the artifact. Not only that but you will also fight off low level demons at some parts of the structure. The mechanic of the mission is; you will go off in pairs at the first eight hours. You'll draw lots to find your pair. You will encounter each other at some pint and at some time of the mission. Only after eight hours can you group together as one. You may or may not group together with them, it depends on your tactics and plans. Due to your group having an odd number one of you will go off alone. Dewa," Yukio nodded at Shura who proceeded to pass around the hat that contained their names.

Shiemi-Shima

Konekomaru-Izumi

Bon-Takara

"Oh? So I go off alone huh?" Rin mumbled to himself.

"Now there is one rule that the Vatican requires you to follow. Whenever you see a room with an angel carrying a cross, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT ENTER THE ROOM." At the last part Yukio's face looked devilish as he ground the words out.

"You understand?" He asked, purposely looking at Rin.

"H-hai!" the esquires squeaked out.

"Then," Shura said. "At the count of three, I don't want to see your butts in here!"

"Three!"

The esquires prepared their stances.

"Two!"

Rin adjusted the strap of his sword.

"One!"

As one the esquires ran off to God knows where, looking for an artifact that would change their lives forever.

"Ah, that reminds me. Oi, scaredy cat four-eyes, did they ask you what kind of artifact they were looking for? Any hints at all?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose before smirking devilishly. "Nope."

Shura smirked. "Sometimes I'm wondering who's the demon, your brother or you?"

Yukio turned around before giving Shura a smile over his shoulder. "Who knows…"

The room was dark, not a single light was visible.

Hissing sounds and murmurs were the only sounds coming from the dark room.

Suddenly the hissing sounds morphed into snake-like words.

"There are… new fleshlingsss in the bassssse… maybe they can get you out?"

"No… stay here… don't go… they'll be here soon… I need you to keep them off for a while…"

"Masssster…"

There was a rustling sound, indicating that someone was moving. Suddenly, slivery-white eyes opened and glower eerily in the dark.

"Soon… this will be over… I can feel him…"

"Him, massster?"

"Yes, him… the one who wields in his blood the power to end all things…"

The eyes closed, drowning the room in darkness once again.

"He's coming…"

"What the hell should I be looking for?" Rin exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "I mean, Yukio didn't give us any clues on what we should find. How the hell would I know what to look for?"

Currently, Rin was stomping through the silent halls of the Vatican, hands shove in his pockets and a scowl placed on his mouth.

He scratched his hair roughly. "I don't even need this training. I'm strong enough as it is!"

_"Oh? A strong one he says…" a watery-voice teased._

Rin was instantly on guard. "Who's there?"

_"Heheh… ne~ Nee-chan(big sister)… could we play with him? He looks pretty weak…"_

"Oi! Who are you calling weak?" Rin called out, looking straight above him.

_"You~ where are you looking at? The both of us are here~!"_

Rin was suddenly shoved forward as an imaginary force slammed at him from behind.

"Agh!" he turned around wildly as he looked for the unseen beings.

_"Here! Here!"_

He was suddenly pushed and pulled repeatedly as he struggled to stay on his feet.

One strong push sent him sprawling on the ground. "Itai(ouch)!" he rubbed his head and glared at the air. "You're going to pay for that you little bastards…" he growled out while reaching behind him for his sword. Quickly unwrapping the coverings before slowly unsheathing his sword.

Blue flames immediately surrounded him.

Almost as if on cue, the flames allowed whatever was tormenting Rin, visible.

Two young girls in traditional kimonos appeared before him.

One with two horns, the other with a long white tail.

As one both girls teared up.

They both opened their mouths and-

"Yaaaaah!" Shiemi shrieked as she ran away from whatever thing was following her. "Shima-san, do something!"

"Like what?" Shima called back, also running.

"Spells! Or… the fatal verse of the demon."

"Moriyama-san, you do know that I haven't memorized the fatal verses for ghouls right?"

"Eh? But, I thought you would have remembered it when Suguro-kun chanted it!"

"Maa, I'm not Bon."

Suddenly the ghoul let out a roar as it neared them.

"Kyaaa!"

"Ah. Souka, What about Ni-chan?"

"Ah! I forgot!" Shiemi suddenly jogged backwards while calling out her familiar. "Ni-chan! The eely-billy again!"

"NI!" before the vine-like plant could sprout from the green man's stomach, the ghoul slammed its arm into Shiemi's side.

"Kyaaah!" a thud was heard as Shiemi slammed into a nearby column.

Bon whirled around with his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"That was Moriyama-san, wasn't it?" he turned towards Takara. "What's happening?"

Takra raised his puppet, "How should I know? Am I there right now?" he squeaked out in his high-pitched voice.

"Teme(bastard)!" Bon whirled around and glared at Takara from over his shoulder.

"I'm going there, you coming or what?"

Human-Takara tilted his head to the side.

"Tch." Bon grabbed Takara's arm and ran towards Shiemi's voice.

**"This is the disciple which testifieth of these things, and wrote this things: and we know that his testimony is true. I suppose that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!"**

There was an explosion of light and dust particles as the ghoul exploded into nothingness.

Two spirit foxes dissolved into thin air as their summoner called them0back.

Konekomaru let out a sigh before he straightened his back. "Just now…"

"Moriyama… ka?"

Both of them looked at each other before nodding once and taking off towards Shiemi's voice.

"Eh?" Rin looked over the twin demons towards the direction of Shiemi's scream. "Shiemi!" he tried to go around the twins but they just blocked his path.

"Get out of the way! I need to save Shiemi!"

_"Who's Shiemi?"_ the younger one, the one with the tail, pouted.

_"This Shiemi, is she your woman?" _the older murmured.

Rin blushed a beet red before sputtering out his answers. "Shiemi is one of my friends!"

_"Friends? Tch. What good is a friend when you can have a lover?"_

"Lover?"

Almost on cue the twins emitted a white light as both merged into one. As the light faded, Rin drew his hand away from his eyes and was greeted with a sight he didn't expect.

In front of him was not the twins that he knew, in front of him was a scantily dressed demon with a devious smile.

_"Young master… you can have us, anyway you want…"_

"What the hell are you talking ab…" Rin trailed off as a sweet scent reached his nose. His eyes glazed over as he slowly started shuffling forward.

_"That's right, over here young master…" _the demoness held her hands out in an embrace as Rin came closer.

**_"Rin…" _**a melodic voice murmured into his ear.

"Wh-what?" Rin shook his head and found himself at arm's length from the demoness.

_"Lie! The spell broke! My hypnosis should not be broken that easily!"_

"Shiemi… I gotta save Shiemi!"

_"Lie!" _the demoness shrieked, her appearance changing drastically. The pale and smooth skin melted into a wrinkly and blotched skin. The eyes that once held such youth and innocence was now a ghastly shade of yellow with sharp pointed slits.

"You old hag!" Rin drew his sword and charge at the shrieking demoness.

_"The only one who can break my hypnosis is that blasted **person!**" _the demoness shrieked before firing a thunder ball from her mouth at Rin.

Rin quickly dodged the attack and arched his sword downwards, effectively slashing the demoness.

The demoness let out an eerie shriek before emitting a bright light from the slash wound.

_"The bitch!"_

Rin thrusted the sword forward, effectively stabbing the demoness in the chest.

A bright light exploded and surrounded the demoness.

_"That damn ten- Kyaaaaaaahh!" whatever the demoness was supposed to say was cut off as the light chose that moment to eat away her demon core*._

Without missing a beat, Rin sheathed his sword and ran towards his destination.

Shima blocked the ghoul's arm with his staff as he stood in front of Shiemi's prone body on the floor.

_'Tch. Why the hell would they always send a ghoul? They should know I never memorized their fatal verse!' _he thought.

"Gah!" Shima gasped as a particularly hard slam sent him to his knees. The ghoul wasted no time as it slammed its arm on Shima's head.

The impact was hard causing Shima to fly towards the nearest column. He landed on his back harshly, the impact producing a thud in the long hallway.

Shima struggled to raise his head from the slumped position he was in. blood was pouring out of the wound in his head, he gritted his teeth. The ghoul was shuffling towards Shiemi's body, stepping over his staff which cracked under the pressure.

"Lie! I'm- cough! Cough!" his words was cut off by the spurt of blood that came out of his mouth. "Li..e" his vision blurred as he struggled to stay awake. _'Damn it… I couldn't protect **her**… now… I can't protect Shiemi… I vowed to become stronger…to keep that from happening again… but now… now…' _Shima's eyes drooped close as the darkness closed over him.

_'Well… at least it's silent now… wait. Silent?' _his eyes shot open as realization hit him. _'Ghouls never stay silent once they have attacked!' _his eyes shone as hope bloomed in his chest._ 'Kamiki!'_

True enough Kamiki's familiar were trying to strangle the ghouls as Konekomaru and Bon prepared for the fetal verse.

"Hora! You there! Take Moriyama to a safer place!" Izumi shouted at him.

Shima was staring dumbly at them before nodding his head once. "A-ah!"

He ran towards Shiemi, albeit shakily and carried her towards the far end wall where he was pretty sure that they won't be in direct contact with the others' attacks.

**"This is the disciple which testifieth of these things, and wrote this things:" ** Konekomaru murmured, staring straight at the ghoul.

**"And we know that his testimony is true." ** Bon added.

** "I suppose that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!" **both of them exclaimed at the same time.

The ghoul exploded in a frenzy of dust just as a call from down the hall alerted them of another person's attendance.

"It's Okumura!" Bon said.

"How's Shiemi?" Rin asked them while running towards the group.

"She's okay!" Konekomaru shouted back.

Rin smiled before a loud crack was heard. "Eh? What?" he stopped running and just as he stopped, the ground under him shattered, resulting in him falling under the hole.

"Okumura-kun!" Konekomaru screamed.

The group ran towards the hole when suddenly, worm-like demons crawled out of the hole, accompanying them were spider looking demons that had wings. Almost to prove the point that they weren't allowed to follow Rin, dark roots shot from the hole and covered the gaping black hole, before mimicking its surroundings and copying the hallways structure.

"Damn… looks like we're in for a fight…" Bon muttered.

"Okumura-kun wa?" Konekomaru asked worriedly.

"It's okay, that idiot'll forget to die even he was killed."

Meanwhile Rin was rubbing his butt while staring above him, from where he supposedly fell from.

"Well…there goes my freedom… how the hell could I see in this darkness?"

As if on cue, silver light erupted from the torches attached to the walls, leading to a path towards a large entrance.

Rin stared at the lights in front of him before slowly standing up. He carefully followed the path until he got towards the opening which leads into a rocky cave. He gulped before walking towards the end of the pathway.

He could feel things slithering below him.

A low hum invaded his thoughts. He stopped and sat on his haunches, inspecting the floor underneath him.

He let out a gasp as he saw a lot of black almost metallic snakes slithering closely together.

Now that he stopped moving he could hear the hum more clearly for what it is.

**_"The masssster… awaits… yessss… you are the one… the one who will free usss… the one who freesss the massster… child who holdssss the future of the worldssss…"_**

Rin quickly jumped to his feet and hurried towards the large door at the end of the pathway.

With a strong shove the door opened into a golden interior. What made the room weirder was the amount of feathers and pillows strewn all over the room. Rin also saw a long white cloth attached to a golden hook on the wall leading to a lump on the bed.

"Hello?"

A hiss was heard before the lump moved.

Rin's eyes grew wide as the figure under the blanket stared at him.

It was a girl. A girl with silvery white hair and silver eyes.

The girl smiled at him as she sat.

"Wh-what are you?" was what Rin's mouth asked, for in his brain he thought that no human could look this ethereal.

"Me?" the girl queried.

_'That voice!' _Rin took a step forward.

"You! You're that voice earlier! You saved me from those twins!"

The girl giggled.

To Rin, the sound was close to bells.

"I'm…" the girl disappeared in front of Rin, appearing almost immediately across from Rin in a flurry of feathers.

Rin's eyes almost rolled out of his sockets, his jaw dropped.

White wings shot out of the girl's back, spanning almost 17 meters in width.

"an angel…"

**Author's note: Minna-san! Hope you liked the opening! If you think that I should continue the story please drop a review! I don't know if I should since this is my first Ao no Exorcist fanfic! Be nice please… ^^ Dya ne minna-san!**

**About the Demon core, I'll explain more about that in the next chapter….**

**Sore wa… Until next time!**

**~violet ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Irredeemable

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the people who read the story. And because some reviewers said that they had to stop reading because of the Japanese words, I will now proceed to write it completely in English.**

**Thanks to Nee Nee for the review and advice! Be sure to catch the next chapters cause I'll edit the Japanese words away. ^^**

_'Italized words like this for thoughts'_

**_"Bold words like this for chants and other what not"_**

Rin's eyes widened as the girl in front of him brandished her wings.

"I've been waiting for you… spawn of Satan…"

"Spawn of- how did you know about that?" Rin shouted at her.

"I have my way…" suddenly the girl disappeared in front of Rin. Rin took a step backwards and hit something soft. Hands snaked their way around Rin and stroked his chest. "Spawn of Satan… have you told your friends the truth?"

Rin instantly froze.

"Oh? Then you haven't? Are you scared of what they'll say about you? Especially the blond haired one… what was her name again?" the hands slithered up towards Rin's neck. The girl pulled Rin towards her and she leaned her lips towards his ear. "Shiemi, was it?"

Rin pushed the girl away. "What the hell do you want?"

The girl seemed to freeze for a minute; then she smiled softly and looked at Rin.

"Me? I want to get away from here. I want to escape and I want you to help me."

"Me? Why the hell do you want me to help you?"

"They haven't told you?" the girl asked, honestly confused.

"Told me what?" Rin asked, curiosity shining through his shock.

"The one born from the maker of Gehennah will break the shackles upon the one sent from the Light. And the one born from the Light will bring mankind away from the harm of Gehennah's gate… the prophesy, they never told you?"

"Prophesy?"

"I wouldn't have thought that your brother wouldn't tell you…" the girl flew towards the bed and pulled out a chain with pendant attached at the other end. She smoothly glided in front of Rin and dangled the pendant in front of him.

The pendant was shaped like a crooked hourglass, the body crookedly twisting to the back. it was separated in two parts, one end was filled with red sand and the other end was filled with silver sand.

"This… will show you the truth Spawn of Satan. Once you are ready, speak the first thing that comes to your mind when the bell chimes at midnight." The girl waited till Rin took the pendant from her hands before moving towards the mirror.

"Wh-"

The girl looked at Rin's reflection. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Are you an exorcist?"

The girl looked at Rin sadly and indicated at the doors. Rin turned to look at the walls and saw the huge bolts that adorned it. "They keep you as prisoner?"

The girl was about to answer when a huge snake appeared beside her. It had silver scales that were streaked with small red scales. The snake's yellow eyes seemed to glow as it hissed wildly.

The girl's eyes widened before she turned to Rin with a frightened expression.

"They're coming…"

"What?"

"You need to hide…" the girl murmured with her eyes wide open in fright.

"H-hide? What?"

The girl raised her hands and unfurled her wings, halfway keeping them to her body as her eyes took on an iridescent light.

**_"The things yet unseen must stay unseen as the words that leave my mouth form the right spell for the things thine must hide, ye hear my plea and keep thy from sight."_**

A soft silver light covered Rin's body, acting like a blanket.

"Stay hidden… I'm sorry you had to see this Spawn of Satan…"

Rin opened his mouth to reply when the huge doors slammed open, admitting the Vatican's doctors and a couple of exorcists. The exorcist immediately formed a circle and awaited their commands, all of the exorcists were male, the doctors had two females in their team and they immediately set up their gear. At the end of the entourage stood a blond haired male in pure white, he had a large sword strapped to his side.

"My heart… have you prepared yourself?" the blond man spoke.

The girl, although her face showed her fear, spoke in a straight and string voice. "In your dreams Arthur!"

The man now known as Arthur chuckled, "My, my, you never change do you? Didn't you know that the more you refuse…" the man started to take his coat off, "the more excited I get?"

Three exorcists grabbed at the girl and pushed her roughly to the bed.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes. An exorcist, who in my eyes is supposed to be the epitome of goodness, is going to do this to a girl as the same age as me.

I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even if I want to. The chant she used on me even constricted my movements.

I stared in disgust as 'Arthur' finally disrobed and climbed on the bed.

The aria that surrounded the bed began to chant in one voice, in one monotone.

**"…to the sunrise that protected the youth of the nation in times of distraught and darkness, we come to ye as one, pleading the birth of the one who will bring the peace… give the maiden the fertility to fulfill the duties of the Light. One to bring the peace on Assiah be brought into her womb, let it grow in sweetness and sanctification…"**

_'The-their trying to impregnate her?'_

The girl was struggling and trashing in her captors' hold. She was screaming, pleading for her freedom.

Tears were streaming down her face as she continued to futilely try to escape.

Arthur straddled the girl and gripped her thighs apart.

I desperately looked for someone who could possibly help her. I turned my head and saw the large snake was at the other end of two dragoons' guns.

It was looking at where I was supposed to be, whatever spell the girl did on me, it made me pretty much invisible. It was hissing madly at me, as if I was gonna understood snake language.

"No! Please! Please don't! No more! I don't want to do this anymore! Not again, please! I'm begging you!"

_'Again? This isn't the first time?'_

As Arthur positioned himself, I felt unexpected rage bubble within me, I trashed in my confinement. Intent on saving her. "No! don't do that to her! Leave her alone!"I could feel that my flames were starting to come out. I need to save her. I don't know why I'm so desperate but… I have to save her.

_'She's mine!'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin's flames overpowered the barrier little by little, shards and cracks started to appear as inch by inch he lost his control.

"What… he… he's destroying it… impossible…"

"Leave. Her. The. Hell. Alone!"

Arthur froze as a loud crash was heard.

He turned around and was assaulted by blue flames.

"Th-this… this is…"

"Do not touch what is mine!" Rin burst out of the protective shell around him, brandishing Kurikara and slashed at Arthur.

Arthur tumbled backwards and landed a few feet away from the bed. Rin's attention was now focused on the exorcists holding the girl down on the bed. "Get away from her!" he attacked the men, aiming for their vital points. One got caught in Rin's sword but the two others quickly evaded the attack. Rin scooped up the girl into his hold and clutched her tightly to his chest. Slender hands grabbed at Rin's coat and white legs wrapped around his waist. White wings surrounded and covered the two of them as she unfurled it as a protective mechanism. Rin's eyes held that daze look he has when he loses control of his flames but as soon as he looked down at the girl, the haze softened somewhat as he nuzzled at the girl's hair. "Don't worry… I'll protect you…"

The girl looked up at Rin and gave him a teary-smile. "Ah." She nodded once as she clutched Rin closer. She pulled her wings back slightly to allow Rin some space to maneuver his attacks.

As soon as the opening was cleared for him, Rin instantly shot to the other exorcists surrounding them. He succeeded in taking down most of them when a large sword clashed with his own. He turned around and snarled as he came face to face with the now half-dressed Arthur.

"You! You are the Spawn of Satan! How dare you impose on such a sacred ritual."

Rin's eyes gained back the wild and ferocious look in his eyes at the words Arthur spoke.

"I will make sure to save you my heart… Excalibur…" he stroked the large sword in his hand, and in turn it glowed as if responding to its master's caresses. "Lend me your power…"

**_"Of course dear Arthur!~"_**

Rin growled deep in his throat and clutched the girl closer and tighter to him as the sword glowed and eerie shade of yellow before elongating and charging at him. His eyes widened as the weapon charged at him.

In the blink of an eye, something protected him from the fatal blow. A sickening crunch was heard as the blow took purchase in the shield upon impact.

Both Rin and Arthur's eyes widened as blood spurted and spread through pure white feathers.

"Are… y-you okay?" the girl asked Rin, cupping his face in one hand. She coughed up blood and some of it stuck to Rin's face. Rin looked at the blood, zoning in on the gapin wound from where Excalibur shot through, then he switched his eyes and looked at the girl's pained face. Something in Rin snapped as that pained face registered in his brain. He held the girl's hand that was cupping his face in one hand and slowly laid the girl on the bed. All the while not taking his eyes off her face. He pecked the girl's forehead and stood straight, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"My heart! Look at what you have done Spawn of Satan! You have hurt the epitome of pure pureness! For that…" he tightened his grip on Excalibur's hilt. "I shall have to eradicate your existence from Assiah!" with that, Arthur charged at the still standing Rin with his sword raised above his head.

"Haaaaa!" he swung his sword downwards, creating a blue slash in the air.

A small clink was heard as Rin blocked the attack with one hand gripping Kurikara. Arthur's eyes widened as his arms shook from the effort of keeping his sword against that of Rin's.

The blue flames surrounding Rin grew as a low growl erupted from his throat. He raised his head and Arthur shivered at the pure unhindered rage in those red tinted blue eyes. Rin held Kurikara in two hands and pushed Arthur back, letting off a loud roar in the process.

The large snake slithered towards the girl and curled around her body, cradling her and creating a cocoon of some sort. The girl's hand rubbed the snake's head, albeit softly and mechanically.

Meanwhile Rin's fight with Arthur seemed to be looking in the bright side as Arthur was now covered in both deep and light sword slashes. Blood was steadily dripping from the wounds. He had one of his eyes closed as blood from a wound in his head dripped into it. He was gasping for breath holding his side as he steadily tried to catch his breath.

Rin charged at Arthur, intent on killing him when the nuzzle of a gun was pressed into his forehead.

"Nii-san. I think you have more pressing matters than killing Sir Arthur here." Yukio calmly told Rin.

Rin suddenly froze and turned around. The girl was panting, her chest heaving as she tried to gasp for breath. Rin's eyes softened instantly and he walked towards the girl; his flames steadily covering his body. As soon as he sat on the bed, the girl instantly curled towards him. He placed the girl's head on his lap and started to run his fingers through the girl's silken locks.

Rin smiled softly.

"I… I can't believe it… sh-she… she's willingly touching him… I… I cou-couldn't do it for five years… but… he… he…" Arthur mumbled with wide eyes.

"Just states that the prophesy is really him… and nothing you guys will do would change that…" Yukio turned to Arthur with a light glare.

Suddenly, the huge doors opened with a bang. Footsteps rushed in and stopped dead in their tracks.

"O-okumura?" Bon mumbled in shock.

Rin's eyes widened as he looked at himself. _'The flames!'_

"Y-you…" Konekomaru muttered.

"You're a demon?" Shiemi asked in a hushed tone.

Rin's eyes widened and he gulped. Two words running through his mind.

_'Oh shit.'_


End file.
